Hunting Demigods
by makemesane
Summary: Post titan war, before HOO. Percy Jackson is studying at Goode High school and hopes to just be a normal kid for once. Sam and Dean are searching for Lilith when they decide to investigate a case of vampires in New York. But are those really vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Percy and Annabeth belong to Rick Riordan, and Sam and Dean belong to the producers of Supernatural.**

**Chapter One**

Percy Jackson was scared.  
Over the past years, he'd killed monsters, fought titans, and calmly faced death at least once a day. None of these things made him as nervous as his first day at school did.  
He looked up at the sign on the building that said "Goode High School". It took Paul Blofis, his mum's boyfriend, a long time to convince the principle that the fire in the band room wasn't Percy's fault (long story) and that he should be given a second chance.  
And here he was, standing in front of the brownstone building, hoping that this time there would be no monsters at the school. Being a demigod was pretty hard.  
_Okay,_ he thought. _No point delaying this.  
_It was time to go to class and pretend he was just a normal kid.

'Hey, so get this-' Sam Winchester said as he closed the newspaper.  
'Sammy, we can't work on a case now,' His brother, Dean, reminded him. 'We have to find Lilith.'  
'And how's that going, Dean?' Dean glared at him.  
They were having breakfast at a small restaurant in Utah. They had gone there in their search for the first demon, Lilith, who was causing havoc everywhere.  
Sam continued. 'Look, we have no clue as to where she might be. In the meantime, we can go to New York.'  
'What's in New York?'  
'There have been a lot of problems there lately. I mean, something's definitely wrong. And in the past week three bodies were found; all of them male, pretty young.'  
'So?' Dean looked bored. 'A psycho's killing men. Doesn't have anything to do with us.'  
Sam shook his head in exasperation. 'If that had been the case, I wouldn't talk to you about it. The bodies were drained of blood.'  
Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Vampires?'  
'Probably.' Sam agreed.  
'Good,' Dean got up, throwing some money on the table. 'We can finish them and get back to killing Lilith. I mean, it's not like she's dangerous or anything. She just wants to raise Lucifer from his cage in Hell.'  
Sam rolled his eyes.

'Percy Jackson!'  
Percy nearly jumped out of his chair. He looked around him at his fellow students. Some of them were snickering; others looked sympathetic. Then he focused his gaze on the science teacher, Mr. Thomas. The teacher's rat-like face was red with anger.  
'Yes?' Percy said, which only seemed to make the teacher even angrier.  
'I know you are new to the school,' Mr. Thomas's voice rose with each word. 'But I will not tolerate students sleeping in my class!'  
'I-I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.'  
'It better not,' replied Mr. Thomas. 'You are staying today for detention. The next time I will not be so forgiving.'  
'Forgiving?' Percy muttered under his breath.  
'Did you say something, Mr. Jackson?'  
'No, sir.'  
Mr. Thomas glared at him for another moment and then returned to the front of the class.  
He couldn't believe he just got a detention. On the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to upload chapter 2 earlier than I had planned, thanks to jodyowl11 and boundbybooks lovely reviews! Thank you so much!  
I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Two **

"Sammy," Dean muttered. "Check out that kid. There-"  
Sam followed Dean's gaze. The kid was nothing special- at least, he didn't look like it. About 16 years old, skinny, dark hair. But there was something strange about him. They couldn't figure out what it was, though.  
"It's probably nothing," Sam said as he looked around him. "Do you want to talk to him?"  
They were standing in the hall of Goode High School. They had come to the school to talk to the principle, since there was some trouble here a few years ago. Dean didn't think it had anything to do with the case, but it was worth a shot.  
Dean sighed. "We're wasting time here, Sam. There's nothing going on at this school." "  
Alright," Sam agreed. "Let's go, then. Maybe we can go to-"  
"-If you say the word 'library', I will shoot you."  
"Hey, how many cases have we had that involved local folklore?"  
"You go to the library, then," Dean shrugged. "I'll go-"  
"-Find a bar," Sam cut him off. "Nice try. Not this time."  
"How many important leads have we got from a bar on previous cases?" Dean asked slyly.  
Sam rolled his eyes. Without another word to his brother, he walked away.

Percy knew they were staring at him.  
He had to admit it was kind of creepy. The two men just stood there and watched him. He was relieved when they finally left. He couldn't stop thinking about it, though. They didn't look like monsters- one was tall and reminded him of a moose, and the other was shorter. They were dressed in fancy suits, and stood out in the school's halls. They seemed pretty normal. But then, the empousai Kelly seemed normal, too. And pretty.  
Percy's thoughts were wandering while he was walking home, so he didn't see the monster until he bumped into it. Or was it her? How was he supposed to call a monster? Ah, never mind.  
She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Her skin was like porcelain. She was tall, with dark hair that went past her shoulders and blue eyes that reminded him of his friend, Thalia. There was only one problem with this girl: when she smiled at him, he could see fangs.  
So much for not getting into trouble today.  
"Hello, Percy," She said in a silky voice.  
"Who are you?" He asked warily.  
"My name is Elizabeth. I wanted to talk to you," She smiled at him again, this time it was a seductive one. "Come with me."  
Percy was tempted to do as she said. Every part of his body wanted to follow that girl, to do whatever she wanted. That is, until his instincts kicked in.  
"No, thanks," He said calmly.  
Her pretty face was apparently not so pretty when she was angry. Percy took a step back, glad that he was in public. She wouldn't kill him in front of dozens of people, right? Even the mist couldn't hide that sort of thing.  
"You are making a mistake, Percy," Elizabeth said in a low voice. "I'm here to help you. You have no idea what's coming- and right now, I'm your only ally."  
"I've dealt with bad stuff before-" that was an understatement. "-I think I can handle it."  
Elizabeth shook her head in exasperation and handed him a piece of paper. "I feared this would be your reaction. If you change your mind, call me," She turned around. "Don't take too long, though, or I might change my mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

That was the most confusing thing that ever happened to Percy. Did she just offer him help? What has the world come to?

The question that bothered him the most, though, was what on earth could scare an empousa so much that she would want to ally herself with a demigod? Empousai didn't help demigods. Empousai had them for lunch.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Percy tried his best to make his smile look real. "Yeah, mum, I'm fine."

Sally Jackson knew her son well enough to not fall for that. "Did you encounter any monsters?"

"That depends," he replied. "A friendly empousa still counts as a monster, right?"

"Percy!"

"What?"

Sally sighed. "Did you get hurt?"

"No. I told you, she was friendly."

His mother just stared at him for a few moments and then decided that she probably didn't want to know. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Percy grinned, and this time it was real. "Starving. You got anything blue?"

Dean collapsed on one of the beds in their motel room. "Well, this was a complete waste of time."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, we did find out there are vampires here."

"Yeah, but we've still got no clue who they are," Dean said in frustration. "C'mon, Sam, this place is huge! There's no way we'll find them."

"Let's get some rest," Sam said. "We can keep looking tomorrow."

"Oh god, no," Sam said. "I am not having one of those visions again, am I?"

A female voice behind him said, "Not exactly."

He was standing in a forest. It was dark, and he could hear strange noises coming from all around him. When he turned to face the girl, his heart skipped a beat. She was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes, and her smile was so beautiful…

"Snap out of it!" The girl snapped. "We don't have much time."

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

The girl didn't answer. A moment later he saw two kids approaching them. One was a girl around the age of 16. The other was the boy he and Dean saw at the school. They both wore armor, which looked weird, but not as weird as the fact that they were carrying swords. Some cosplayers, perhaps?

"These," the dark-haired girl said, "Are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena."

Sam was puzzled. "As in, the Greek gods?"

"Exactly."

The boy, Percy, spoke. "Elizabeth? Why did you bring us here?"

"Because I need your help," Elizabeth replied. "I need you, Annabeth, Sam and Dean."

"Why isn't Dean here, then?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth made a disgusted face. "He was in the middle of a, um, interesting dream. Didn't want to interrupt."

"Why would we help you?" Annabeth asked. She gripped her sword so tightly her knuckled were white.

"Because you're going to need me," She said simply. "And I can't really do anything if I'm dead, can I?"

"Who wants to kill you?" Sam asked curiously.

Elizabeth shrugged. "There are plenty of people who would like to see me dead,"

"No kidding," Annabeth commented. "Not many people like empousai."

"-at the moment, though," Annabeth might as well not have said anything. "I am most worried about my sisters."

"Would Hecate really let them kill you?" Percy asked.

"She's not around all the time. The gods are quite busy, you know, with Gaia and the gian-" She stopped talking, as though she realized she'd said too much.

"Giants?" Percy demanded. "What giants?"

"It doesn't matter," Elizabeth insisted. "You must find me before my sisters do."

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Near the entrance to the Underworld."

"And we're supposed to know where that is?"

"I know," Percy said. "And Annabeth. Where are you staying, Sam? We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Morning Star motel," Sam said. "Room 124."

Annabeth nodded. "We're on our way, then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update for a while, I had some problems with my computer. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your lovely reviews!**

Sam woke up a while later to the sound of someone knocking at the door.  
"What the hell?" dean groaned, shifting in his bed. "Who would come here at-" he glanced at the clock. "-2AM?"  
"Probably Percy and Annabeth," Sam said as he walked to the door.  
"Who?"  
"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you about that. Never mind, I'll explain in a minute."  
Sam opened the door to let in two teenagers. They both had armor on, Annabeth carrying her dagger, and Percy-  
"A pen?" Sam looked at the ballpoint pen in the kid's hand. "You're planning to fight off vampires with a pen?"  
"They're empousai, not vampires," Annabeth explained. "It's a little different."  
"Yeah, I get that," Dean finally got out of bed. "But seriously, a pen?"  
Then, in front of their very eyes, the pen had turned into a sword.  
"Celestial bronze," Percy said. "It can kill any monster."  
Dean looked at Sam. "Like the blade we have."  
Sam nodded.  
Annabeth eyed them with suspicion. "How'd you get Celestial Bronze? That stuff's hard to get a hold of."  
"Look, it doesn't matter right now," Sam cut in. "You said you know where the entrance to the underworld is?"  
"Yep," Percy replied. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Dean said. "Did I miss anything? Empousai? Underworld? And who the hell are you two?" He pointed at the two teenagers.  
"You haven't told him?" Annabeth looked at Sam.  
Sam shrugged. "Didn't really have the time."  
Annabeth sighed in exasperation. Dean got the feeling she did this a lot. "Fine," She said. "I'll explain everything on the way. We need to get going now." Her tone implied that if anyone tried to argue, she would slit their throats.  
So, naturally, they followed her out of the motel.

"Demigods? Seriously?"  
They were sitting in the impala. Dean refused to let Sam drive, as usual. At some parts of the story the girl told him, he nearly crashed the car.  
"Yes, Dean," Annabeth said in annoyance. "Seriously."  
Dean was silent for a moment, and then: "The underworld is in Los Angeles?"  
"Technically, the entrance is in Los Angeles. The underworld itself is way below."  
"But we're not going there," Percy reminded them. "Elizabeth said she's somewhere near that entrance."  
"Finding a vamp in LA," Dean grunted. "That's gonna be easy."  
"For the last time, Winchester, it's an empousa!" Annabeth looked like she wanted to slap him.  
"Jackson," Dean snapped. "Calm your girlfriend."  
"Um, Annabeth-" Percy tried, but stopped mid-sentence after seeing the look on her face. It was the Don't-Say-A-Word-Or-I'll-Throw-You-Into-Tartarus kind of look. He had learned to fear that look.

When they finally got to LA, it was noon. Percy and Annabeth didn't seem happy to be there. Sam noticed that and asked why, and the only answer he got was about some crappy hotel.  
"Now, where is Elizabeth?" Sam asked. They were standing in front of the DOA Recording Studios (which Percy had said meant Death On Arrival), unsure what to do next.  
Percy shrugged. "I don't know. She usually just shows up."  
"Didn't you say she gave you her number?" Annabeth asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well?"  
"What?"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Call her, dweeb!"  
"Right! Right, of course, I'll just-" He searched through his jeans pockets but found only riptide. "-I think I lost it."  
Sam, Dean and Annabeth simultaneously groaned. "Percy!"

That night they slept in a motel. Dean wanted them to go to that fancy Lotus Hotel, but Percy and Annabeth quickly dragged them away from there.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Dean asked. He and Sam were sitting in their room. Percy and Annabeth were in the room next to theirs.  
"I have no clue," Sam admitted. "She was supposed to meet us."  
"Maybe she can't handle sunlight?"  
"No, no, she can. Empousai drink blood, but otherwise they're almost nothing like vampires." Sam said.  
"Well," Dean lay on the bed. "There's nothing we can do right now. We should get some rest. We'll figure this out in the morning."

"Percy, I don't trust them." Annabeth said in a low voice.  
"Who?" Percy was confused. "Sam and Dean? They're not bad—"  
"-But not necessarily good either. Sam's alright, I'll admit, but Dean is reckless and-"  
"-Look, we just met them-"  
"-I'm not going to take any risks," Annabeth said in a harsh tone. "We'll work together on this, but it doesn't mean I'm going to trust them."  
Percy sighed. "Fine, whatever. You'll change your mind eventually."  
"I don't think so," Annabeth insisted.  
Then they heard something explode. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the hell was that?" Dean and Sam burst into Percy and Annabeth's room.  
"Are you hurt?" Sam asked.  
"Nope," Percy replied.  
"We're fine," Annabeth said. "What about you?"  
"A little. The explosion was just outside our room."  
"Who did that?" Percy asked.  
Dean didn't look worried. "We have some enemies-"  
"Some enemies?" Sam said.  
"-Fine, a lot of enemies. But it doesn't matter. We'll deal with them later."  
"I had a dream," Sam told them. "About that girl, Elizabeth. She was captured."  
Percy cursed. "Do you know where she is?"  
"Yeah, I think so," Sam answered. "I don't know exactly where it is, though. It's a building somewhere in town."  
"Well, that narrows it down." Dean said sarcastically.  
"But you'll know it when you see it, right?" Annabeth asked.  
Sam nodded.  
"Okay," She said. "So we'll just drive around until we find the place."  
Sam hesitated. "Are we sure it's a good idea?" he asked. "I mean, we don't know the first thing about her. She's a monster. It could be a trap."  
"There's always that possibility," Annabeth told him. "But we have to take the risk. If she was right about what she told me…" the girl shuddered.  
"What did she tell you?" Percy asked in confusion. "I thought we all had the same dreams."  
Annabeth shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We need to help Elizabeth."  
Dean hesitated for a moment. Honestly, he didn't want to go anywhere with these kids. And the whole thing looked like a trap. "Alright. Get your stuff. We're leaving in five."  
****

The last thing Sam Winchester wanted was to drive around New York with his brother and two half-human teenagers, looking for a possibly helpful monster in the middle of the night. But there he was, riding shotgun and looking at the tall buildings in the mostly empty streets.  
"We've been driving for nearly an hour," Dean noted.  
Sam didn't reply, and didn't even bother to tear his gaze away from the window.  
When no one else replied, Dean got the hint and shut up.  
A few more minutes of silence passed before Sam exclaimed, "Here! Stop here!"  
Dean stopped the car in front of a modern-looking building. It didn't look like a place where monsters would hide.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked his brother.  
Sam nodded. "This is it. She's here somewhere."  
"Alright," Annabeth said when they were out of the car. "I think we should split. This place is huge, and she could be anywhere. I'll go with Percy-"  
"-Not a chance, sweetheart," Dean interrupted. Annabeth gave him a withering look that could make anyone run away in the opposite direction, but Dean was unfazed. "Let's get one thing straight: I don't trust you."  
"Dean-" Sam started.  
"Shut up, Sam. For all we know you two," he pointed at the teenagers. "Are setting us up. There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight."  
Annabeth looked slightly hurt. "Dean, be reasonable. We are not your enemies. Besides, this building is enormous! If we all stick together, it's going to take us ages-"  
"-Then you'll go with me," Dean said. "Your boyfriend is going with Sam."  
Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other, and then agreed.  
"And no funny business," Dean warned.  
"I swear on the river styx." Annabeth promised.  
****

While Sam and Percy searched the upper floors, Dean and Annabeth went downstairs.  
"I bet this place has a dungeon," Dean said.  
Annabeth looked at him in annoyance. "It doesn't."  
"Ten bucks says I'm right."  
Annabeth sighed. "Fine. Can we focus, please?"  
So far the place seemed completely normal. As they were walking down a long, dark corridor, though, something jumped at them.  
Annabeth stepped forward quickly, and before Dean could register what had happened, the Empousa was turning to dust.  
"That's what happens when monsters die," Annabeth explained.  
Dean could just stare at the small pile of dust. "It doesn't happen to the monsters _I _kill."  
Annabeth shrugged and moved on, expecting Dean to follow. He did.  
Every few minutes they were attacked, but Annabeth and Dean fought surprisingly well together.  
They eventually reached the basement, where two empousai guarded the door. They charged them when they got into sight.  
Unlike the others Dean and Annabeth encountered on their way, these two were very good fighters. They were fast and strong. One of them managed to pin Dean to a wall, ready to kill him, but then crumpled to dust when Annabeth shoved a knife in its back.  
"Thanks," Dean said, clutching his bleeding arm. Annabeth had a cut on her cheek, but overall, they were fine.  
"So," Annabeth said when she opened the door. "I guess I owe you ten bucks."  
Inside the dungeon- which was the lamest dungeon Dean had ever seen- was Elizabeth.  
And she was dying.


End file.
